


Burning for your Attention

by sapphiclemon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arsonist Crowley, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Firefighter Aziraphale, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, author doesn't know what to tag this but they're gay and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclemon/pseuds/sapphiclemon
Summary: Aziraphale is a firefighter spending his Christmas alone. Crowley is the village arsonist. Their nearly decade long Agreement has turned into one of their best holidays ever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Burning for your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! I hope everyone had a great day! :)

Aziraphale was spending his evening just as he usually did. In the lounge, in front of the burning fire, with a book.

The days had been a bit boring. Not many calls to answer as people usually stayed home throughout the holidays. The station’s main calls were usually busted electrics in offices and smoke detector checks. However, with people being prone to spending time with their families over Christmas, there weren’t so many people having those two specific problems.

The holidays were the main reason why Aziraphale was at the station currently. He didn’t have any family to go home to. At least, not since he’d come out to them around a decade prior. He had wanted to become a doctor then. To be frank, he didn’t particularly miss them. They were all a bit rude anyway.

Aziraphale placed his bookmark in his book and set it on the table next to him. He stood up and stretched, wincing as he felt his back pop. He truly wasn’t getting any younger.

Yawning, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to make himself another cup of hot chocolate as the one he was currently drinking had grown cold. He hated cold hot chocolate.

He had been left to man the ship on his own, so to speak. It’s not that he was totally lonely, just that he didn’t have anyone that wanted him. Not in the way that he wanted someone else. Being gay was hard enough, and quickly approaching middle-age made having a love life harder.

Taking his ingredients from the cabinets above the stove, he realized just how isolated he really was. He obviously exchanged pleasantries with the rest of his squadron, but he wouldn’t consider any of them particularly close. They were just co-workers to him, despite spending most of his time around all of them.

The rest of them had families and friends. People that they enjoyed spending time with. Aziraphale never had that. He’d always felt like the odd one out. He never fit in anywhere, ever since childhood.

It wasn’t necessarily anyone’s fault. He guessed he just didn’t really click with people.

He continued his existential contemplation while stirring the pot and sifting in more cocoa powder. He was just about to pour himself another cup when he heard a soft tapping overhead. He looked up at the window to see that last person that he expected to.

“Crowley?”

The redhead was crouching down with his hand extended where it was just previously tapping. Noticing that he successfully grabbed Aziraphale’s attention, he grinned devilishly and waved. However, there was something nervous about his smile.

‘What are you doing here?’ Aziraphale mouthed, waving his hands and raising his eyebrows to exaggerate what he was trying to communicate.

Crowley jerked his head and then pointed towards the direction of the station’s entrance, indicating he wanted to say something face to face.

Aziraphale nodded, confirming that he understood. Crowley nodded back and stood up, making his way to the front. Turning off the stove, Aziraphale went to join him upstairs.

Anthony Crowley was a sort of friend to Aziraphale, if you could really call him that. He was an arsonist, which made their relationship a bit complicated, to say the least. However, Aziraphale had known him for years, ever since he’d become a firefighter really. Aziraphale didn’t exactly know why Crowley partook in such eccentric pastimes, and he wasn’t one to condone such unconventional methods of amusement, but - and he would never admit this - he sometimes found it entertaining … or something.

They reached a sort of agreement about a year or so into knowing each other.

After both realizing that they will be stuck with each other for some time, Crowley never having enough substantial evidence against him to prove that he was actually behind the fires he was accused of starting, and Aziraphale having to put out the literal fires that he starts, they came to an Agreement.

Crowley would both let Aziraphale know when he was going to light something and be the one to call the fire department after he’s had a bit of fun, and Aziraphale would do as much as permitted in his power to protect Crowley from law enforcement. They figured that this way no one will get hurt. It wasn’t ideal, but Aziraphale didn’t want one of Crowley’s recreations to end up with someone hurt, or killed.

What sprouted from this was an easy sort of friendship. They would call and chat, pretend to run into each other in parks (though it was all completely planned beforehand), and even get completely and utterly drunk on occasion. After a while, Aziraphale found he enjoyed Crowley’s company. However, he didn’t know when that easy friendship turned into scorching and all-encompassing love, at least on his end.

Stopping in front of the entrance of the station, Aziraphale exhaled. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

“Hello,” Aziraphale said.

“Hello,” Crowley answered.

They stared at each other, a beat passing between them.

“What are you doing here?” Aziraphale asked.

“I was in the area. Just wanted to check on you. Make sure that you’re fine and dandy.” Crowley shuffled forward nervously. “Could I come in?”

Aziraphale blinked before swiftly moving to the side, holding the door open. Crowley nodded, accepting the invitation wordlessly, and came inside.

Aziraphale turned around and started walking down the hall while shouting, “Take off your shoes, we wouldn’t want any mud to track in. Keeping the station clean on my own is hard enough!”

Crowley obliged, leaning against the wall to balance before bending over to pull off his boots.

Aziraphale walked into the kitchen and found a bottle of red wine he’d been saving for a special occasion. And he supposed that Crowley visiting him counted as one. He grabbed two glasses and went in to join Crowley

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he waved Crowley over and nodded his head toward the fireplace where he was sitting before. Aziraphale raised the bottle to show Crowley.

“Thought it would be the best way to celebrate.”

Crowley smiled softly, “I think so, too, angel.”

They sat in their usual, respective spots: Aziraphale on the large armchair and Crowley on the sofa in front of him. Aziraphale placed the glasses on the side table by his large chair and filled them. He took one and turned around, his arm outstretched to hand one to Crowley.

Crowley reached out and took the glass, their fingers brushing in the process. Aziraphale inhaled sharply. He really should’ve gotten used to these little touches and nicknames. They happened all the time. Whether it was Crowley’s hand on the small of his back to guide him in a certain direction, or their feet touching under tables when they went out for lunch, or even small nicknames that easily fell from his lips. Crowley was just the type to give out casual intimacy. Aziraphale thought that he would’ve gotten used to it by now, but he never seemed to be able to.

“So, what brings you here,” Aziraphale asked, taking a sip.

“Nothing specific, I just wanted to see how you were. And be in your company.” Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale felt his stomach clench and his heart flutter a bit.

“Crowley, we both know that we wouldn’t both be here if it wasn’t an emergency. We agreed-”

“Just, give me a moment? Let me gather my wits before you go all mother hen on me,” he chuckled self-deprecatingly.

Crowley stared into the depths of his glass as if it held the answers to the secrets of the universe. The pensive moment stretched out for longer than it should have, and some more. The only noises were that of the clock ticking and the soft sound of Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s breathing mingling in the quiet.

“I’m leaving,” he said quietly.

“What?” Aziraphale said, feeling his stomach drop.

Crowley sagged back onto the couch and spread his legs, running his hands through his hair. If Aziraphale wasn’t so shocked, he would have been ogling him. 

“Listen, I don’t want this conversation to turn into a bickering match like most of our conversations do, so let me get this off my chest before I don’t have the nerve.

“I have to leave Tadfield. When I first came here, I had only meant to stay a year or so. I was in a rough spot and came to live with a cousin. It was hell being here at first. I didn’t have any friends. I was so tired of getting stares whenever I did anything normal. The only reason I’ve been here for eight years is because of you, Aziraphale.

“The first time I lit something on fire, it was a complete accident. I didn’t mean to, and I ran away and hid. Still in close view of the house I burnt. I didn’t expect anything, but Aziraphale, seeing you walking into that inferno did something to me. You looked like a righteous angel. You were beautiful. Are beautiful. You looked so kind. The point is that the whole reason I ever made a habit of burning things is because I wanted to get your attention.

“For eight years, I’ve been trying to get you to look at me at least once. The whole reason that I came up with the Agreement is because I knew that you wouldn’t give me the time of day otherwise. I fell in love with you, Aziraphale. And I am in love with you. But I know that those feelings aren’t reciprocated and never will be, and I just can’t do it anymore. I’m sick of constantly getting into trouble, and I don’t want to deal with legal repercussions. I have to leave to start anew. I can’t do this anymore.” Crowley spurted out. He went limp on the couch and closed his eyes. Silence quickly took up the space where Crowley’s voice was just a second prior.

Aziraphale was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Out of everything that he expected to hear, this was definitely at the bottom of his list.

Crowley was looking at Aziraphale expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But Aziraphale just couldn’t. He was reeling. He was shutting down, wondering how, after all these years this was finally happening.

“Right. Guess I’ll be going,” Crowley said sadly, his voice breaking through the stillness. He placed his wine glass on the floor and stood up. He was turning to leave the room when Aziraphale snapped out of his daze.

Aziraphale firmly set his glass down, some of the wine splashing out from the side.

“You - you - you menace,” Aziraphale stuttered. Crowley flinched, which calmed Aziraphale down immediately.

Aziraphale breathed in, and then out.

“My dearest,” Aziraphale reached out and Crowley shrunk away from him. Aziraphale felt like crying. His best friend saw him as a threat and knowing that alone shattered his heart.

He sat back down.

“Could you please sit down, Crowley?”

Crowley obediently turned on his heels and plodded down onto the sofa, his eyes turned downward.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale started gently, turning toward the fireplace, “I am hoping that this isn’t some...joke that you’ve decided to go through to embarrass me. Because, Crowley, I love you too. I’ve loved you for so damn long I can’t even tell you how or when it started.

“To me, it’s always been like this. I’ve always felt like this. You are beautiful, Crowley. That is an indisputable fact. You are beautiful, and intelligent, and witty, and elegant, and I don’t even know where to stop, Crowley. I’ve been madly in love with you for what seems like centuries, millennia even.

“I feel I know every single fucking thing there is to know about you until you surprise me and teach me something new, and wonderful, and just so amazing that it can only make sense being part of you, as cliche as it sounds. Of course, I love you, Crowley. You have been the only pleasant constant in my life for nearly a decade. Please, I am begging you, please don’t leave. I’m rather afraid that I need you.”

Breathing shakily, Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. He sat with his eyes on Aziraphale, mouth and jaw set, with his glasses placed firmly on his face.

Nothing could be heard but the crackling of the fire, Aziraphale’s breathing, and the rushed sound of the wind blowing.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked softly after exactly 76 seconds of silence (Aziraphale had been counting).

“Crowley,” Aziraphale responded plainly.

“Could I touch you? Nothing you don’t want, but could I just hold your hand? Please?” he whispered.

Aziraphale stood up and came over to stand in front of Crowley. He reached down to touch his shoulder and traced his hand up his neck to cup his face. Crowley brought his hands up and rested them on Aziraphale’s wrists.

“My dearest,” Aziraphale whispered.

They stared at each other in silence, their eyes darting around each other’s faces, memorizing every line, every wrinkle, every blemish.

Crowley stood up, bringing his hands around the back of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Aziraphale,” he whispered, puffs of his breath hitting Aziraphale’s face, “Aziraphale, could I please kiss you?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and traced his hands down Crowley’s front to place them on his hips. “I rather hope you would,” he said, the corners of his mouth upturning.

Crowley drew his hands up to cup Aziraphale’s face. He brought his left hand up and traced his brow bone. When Aziraphale’s eyes popped open, he smiled. Aziraphale smiled back fully at Crowley, lightly squeezing his hips while doing so.

Crowley leaned in and delicately pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s cheekbone. He stayed like that, his hands on Aziraphale’s warm face, and his lips on Aziraphale’s warm cheek. Breathing in the soft smell of him, he closed his eyes, just for a second, and allowed himself to hold Aziraphale in this intimate way, getting lost in him.

As he drew away after a few seconds, a smile on his lips, Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hands slowly moving higher, towards his chest.

“Crowley, my dearest,” Crowley shivered noticeably at the name, “I would really like to kiss your lips my darling.”

Crowley felt his face warming up. “Can I?”

Aziraphale gave a small nod and smiled without reserve.

Crowley smiled back and brought his hands to the back of Aziraphale’s neck once again. He twirled the hair on the nape of his neck before finally swiftly diving in and pressing his thin lips to Aziraphale’s tender ones.

They both felt explosions being set off in every part of their bodies. Waves of euphoria crashing over them. Eight years of longing for this, even if the first kiss was a bit clumsy and disorganized. However, they both had no complaints. It was perfect for them. Just them.

Once they both started running out of air, Aziraphale drew back, Crowley chasing his mouth. Aziraphale grinned, and when Crowley opened his eyes and saw Aziraphale’s face, he threw his head back and laughed.

He threw his arms around Aziraphale and squeezed him into a hug. Aziraphale embraced him back as rigorously as he could.

“God, Aziraphale, I swear, this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had. I swear it” He exclaimed, burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck.

“My dearest, I am on the same page as you are. I am over the moon. I am completely head over heels for you and I was just so so so so happy, my darling.” he smiled cradling the back of Crowley’s head.

Crowley broke away, kissing him again as he went. When some space was finally put between them, he smiled.

“Angel, I love you so much.”

“And I you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphiclemons) and [tumblr](https://sapphiclemon.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
